Trick or Treat
by MagicMan01
Summary: After a long day of work at the FBI, Naomi comes home to find her fiancée Beyond up to his usual annoying antics. However, being that tonight is Hallowe'en, he has a few extra surprises planned for her. BeyondxNaomi.


**This particular oneshot of mine was inspired by NessaYume's **_**Red**_**, the story that first got me interested in the BB/Naomi pairing. It's a pretty uncommon pairing, I'm sure, but I don't know; I just really like it in the AU sense. Anyway, here's my treat to you guys for 2014's Hallowe'en, so hope you enjoy! Oh, and as always, I'd most certainly appreciate a review at the end with your thoughts on this!**

**Warning: Sexual themes throughout and a het lemon.**

**-Disclaimer- I don't own **_**Death Note**_**, the **_**Another Note**_** light novel, blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trick or Treat<strong>_

Putting on the last touches to the makeup on his face, the man looked at his reflection carefully in the bathroom mirror. He couldn't help but smile broadly at his work and the thought of how it would play out when he finally put it to use on his intended victim.

_Oh, this is gonna be _fun_! _he thought inwardly while laughing outwardly.

Turning the light switch off in the bathroom, he strode into the kitchen and went straight for the wooden block set on the countertop. His fingertips brushed over each and every one of the handles of the knives facing downward in their individual slots, visibly struggling with the decision on which one to choose. Finally, after a few moments of careful consideration, he chose the largest one on the end of the block and removed it.

Flipping the chef's knife in his hand, he giggled to himself as he began making the finishing touches to his plan and waited for his intended victim to arrive.

* * *

><p>Naomi Misora sighed tiredly as she shut the door to her car, locking it with the remote on her keychain and knowing it had worked when the vehicle beeped. Today had been annoying as hell, what with being stuck in the office from the time she arrived in the morning to the time she left this evening. Of course, since it was Hallowe'en, there were the typical bullshit prank calls she had to deal with and double the usual amount of paperwork she had to do.<p>

And then, of course, there was the traffic, which was just a nightmare on its own. But then again, she _did _live in Los Angeles; it was only to be expected. That didn't make up for the fact that she got home a whole _hour later _than she normally did, though. The sun was setting and it was clearly getting dark out now.

But still, despite all this, she managed a smile as she slung her purse over her shoulder and walked up the driveway to her home. At least her fiancée was home and waiting for her to hopefully help her forget about such a crappy day. And even better still, she had something special for him that he didn't know about yet. Opening her purse just part of the way, she smiled even wider when she saw what was inside waiting for her. Or, rather, waiting for _him_.

_He'll love it, _she thought happily.

However, it was only when she reached the front door that she noticed the decorations on it. What the-? Those weren't there this morning when she left! He must have set them up _after_ she left, then.

On the door hung a skeleton with a wooden sign around its neck that said "Trick or treat" in big, bold letters that looked like they'd been written in blood. From the start of the walkway leading to the front door to either side of the door itself were about a dozen jack-o'-lanterns, each with a different carved face and an unlit candle inside of the hollowed out center. Out in the front yard were several more decorations, including a giant spider on a huge cobweb, a small graveyard with a hand sticking out of the ground in front of one of the headstones, and a realistic looking man hanging from the tree in the yard by a noose around his neck.

How did she not notice all of this when she first got here?! Some FBI agent she was. She could almost imagine her boss reconsidering ever hiring her if he found out about this, the thought alone enough to make her visibly cringe. Well, that and along with the fact that her pure obliviousness would probably spread around the office like wildfire. Now _that _was something worth being scared about.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at the idea of her L.A. home being turned into a haunted house that looked like it was straight out from an old horror movie by her over exuberant fiancée. God, he _really _went all out this year! She grinned, though; he always was one for horror and those kinds of things.

Reaching to unlock the door with a gloved hand, Naomi was about to place the key in the hole just above the doorknob when she noticed something odd: the door was open about a quarter of an inch.

"What the-?" she muttered to herself, furrowing her brow in confusion.

_Well, maybe he just forgot to close it all the way, _she shrugged. No need to get overly concerned about such a little thing.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see that the entire house was completely dark. _That _was weird; he always left at least one light on when she got home.

_Maybe, he's... taking a nap? _she thought in an attempt to assure herself.

This time, though, the reassuring thought had less of an effect on her. This was getting strange. First the door being partly opened and now _all_ of the lights off?

A more likely scenario that played through her mind was that someone had broken in. After all, she _was _an FBI special agent, and as such, she and the organization she worked for had made countless enemies around the world because of what it did. And if her fiancée was still home...

_Shit, _she thought. Hopefully he was all right.

Not wanting to take any chances, she took a tentative step inside while slowly reaching for the gun on her hip. Listening closely, she couldn't make out any sounds from inside the house other than the ceiling fans gently blowing air, but that only made her feel more worried. Nervously, she called out to whoever may have been in her home while undoing the holster on her semi-automatic pistol.

"Hello?"

No response. _Figures, _she thought with a frown.

Well, it only made sense. After all, if one were to break into a house or any other dwelling, they would most likely try to be quiet about it lest they made their presence known to its occupants or any nearby neighbors.

Taking another step inside, Naomi was now past the doorway. She couldn't see or hear anyone, and yet it felt as if someone were right in the room with her, watching her every move...

Trying to shake the nervous feeling, she was about to get her gun out and take another step forward when-

"_BOO_!"

Naomi screamed louder than she could ever remember and fell flat on her ass, staring up at the figure standing above her with a completely horrified expression on her face. The person was wearing what appeared to be a clown suit, complete with white gloves, oversized red shoes, fiery orange curly hair, a red button nose and white makeup on their face. Held in one of those gloved hands was a large kitchen knife covered in what looked like blood, and now that she noticed it, his colorful costume was splattered in a substance of a very similar color as well.

_Oh, God, _she thought, absolutely terrified.

The figure raised the knife above their head, looking as if they were about to bring it down on her and cackling wildly. Naomi gasped, suddenly remembering the gun on her hip and quickly drawing it up. Pointing the barrel right at the person's head, she mustered all her courage - if she even had any left, that was - and took the safety off.

Her voice cracked as she shouted, making her sound like a teenage boy going through puberty. "_F-Freeze_! D-Drop the knife r-right now!"

And then, the person in the clown suit before her did the very last thing she'd expect them to do: they doubled over and started _laughing_. The person held their sides as they collapsed to the floor and dropped the knife in their hand, a metallic clinging sound resonating in the small space of the entrance to the house as it hit the wooden floor.

Naomi just sat there, completely dumbfounded. What in the _fuck _was going on here?

Swallowing hard, she carefully made her way to the person lying on the floor and put the gun to their head. Her composure, confidence and courage were now all back, a deadly combination when it came to facing a highly trained U.S. federal agent. Her "three 'C's," as she called them.

"Look, asshole, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you've just broken into the home of an FBI agent! One who now has a fully loaded Glock to your _head_, might I add. You better come up with the best goddamn excuse of your life if you don't want to go to prison for a _very _long time!"

The person underneath her soon sobered, face down into the floor as he spoke. "Okay, okay, you got me," he - she could now tell it was a "he" - raised his hands into the air. "I did it. Guilty as charged."

Naomi's eyes widened. "Did what?" she asked. When he didn't respond, she dug the barrel of the gun further into the back of the man's neck. "Did _what_?" she asked again, this time much more loudly and forcefully.

The man just laughed, and when she saw his eyes go to the bloody knife a few feet away from him, that was when it hit her. The blood on the knife, the blood on the man's costume, the dark house, the door being partially open... it all made sense now. With a sick sense of dread, Naomi jammed the gun right into the back of the man's skull in anger.

"My fiancée," she spoke lowly and dangerously. "Where is he? What did you _do_ with him?"

The man only chuckled, looking up into her eyes with a twisted smile on his face. "He's right here, _Naomi_."

Naomi's jaw dropped, eyes widening even further. "How the _hell _do you know my-?!" she began before stopping dead in her tracks.

Wait a minute... she bent down and looked closer into the man's dark eyes. They looked oddly familiar, almost to the point of being... _his_. And then, she recalled how he'd said her name a few moments ago. There was only one person she knew in her life who said her name like that.

Suddenly seeing red when she realized who was really lying on the floor before her, she yelled at the top of her lungs, "_GODDAMN YOU_, _BEYOND_! You scared the living _shit _out of me! Honestly, what the _fuck _is wrong with you?!"

Beyond then howled in laughter, rolling onto his back and nearly in stitches now. "Oh... Oh my _God_, Naomi! Jesus, you... you should've seen the _look _on your face! Holy shit, that has to be the _funniest _thing I've ever seen! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Naomi just shook her head as she rose to her feet, clearly more than pissed off at her fiancée's insane antics. Holstering her gun, she just muttered to herself, "I should've shot you when I had the chance..." as she walked away.

Wiping a tear of laughter away from his eye, Beyond quickly got up and ran after Naomi. "Hey, wait!" he laughed. "Naomi, come on, it was just a _joke_!"

Naomi stopped and spun on her heel. "A _joke_?!" she yelled in rage. "Dressing up as a serial killer in a bloody clown suit and jumping out at me in the dark with a kitchen knife is your idea of a _joke_, Beyond?! What the _hell _is the matter with you? I could've _shot _you, for Christ's sake! Didn't you think about that ahead of time, or were you too wrapped up in your own sick idea of scaring the hell out of me as soon as I got home from work to consider that possibility?"

Beyond put his hands up in defense. "Hey, hey, calm down," he said with a smile on his face. "Come on, honey, you know I didn't mean anything by it..."

Naomi raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really? Nothing at all?"

"Well... I _did _want to see your reaction when I scared you..." he admitted.

Naomi frowned even more. "So that's what gets you off, huh?" she crossed her arms over her chest. "Scaring the shit out of me?"

Beyond gave a small, guilty shrug of his shoulders. "Honestly, a little bit, yeah."

Naomi shook her head and sighed heavily, turning around and starting to walk back to their bedroom. "There's something _seriously _wrong with you, you know that?"

Smiling even wider now, Beyond quickly caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist. He buried his head into her neck and inhaled her alluring scent. "Hey, come on, Naomi," he said softly. "I just wanted to give you a little jump, that's all. I didn't mean to scare you that bad. If it means anything to you, I really am sorry..."

Naomi rolled her eyes yet again, scoffing. "Yeah, I'm _sure _you are," she muttered sarcastically.

"Look, I..." Beyond sighed, the smile now disappearing from his face to give way to a serious look. "I honestly didn't mean to make you almost blow my head off or anything like that. I just thought that, you know, since it's Hallowe'en and everything, I'd just get into the spirit a little. I didn't want to piss you off or anything..."

Naomi glanced over her shoulder with a dry look at him.

He couldn't help but smirk a bit. "...Okay, well, maybe I kind of _did_, but baby, really, I don't want you to stay mad at me. Forgive me? Please?"

She saw the pout on his face and those sad puppy eyes he made, and she knew right then that she was finished. Goddamn it, that look _always _got her. Thinking about what had just happened in hindsight, it kind of _was _just an innocent little gag he'd pulled on her just to get a good scare out of her. Albeit, a bit _extreme_, but even as off-the-walls and crazy as he could be sometimes, she knew that deep down he really meant what he'd said when he'd explained himself and apologized to her.

She sighed heavily, shaking her head before giving him a small, barely noticeable smile. Had it been anyone else who'd done this to her, she probably would've beaten the shit out of them right now.

"You're such an asshole sometimes, Beyond."

Beyond feigned hurt. "An asshole? Naomi, you hurt my _feelings_..."

She couldn't hold back a small chuckle. "You're so full of shit."

Beyond chuckled as well, tightening his grip around her waist ever so slightly. "So... are we good now? No hard feelings or anything?"

Naomi thought about it for a moment. "...I guess not," she finally sighed. "I can never stay mad at you for too long..."

Beyond grinned widely at that, knowing that Naomi might as well have just flat out said that she forgave him by how well he knew her. He leaned in to kiss her, and to his pleasure, she responded. As she pulled back, she frowned at the makeup we was still wearing.

"But at least take that damn makeup off your face, will you?"

Beyond chuckled as he let her go. "Oh, you know you like it, don't lie."

Naomi just shook her head as she walked to their bedroom, and Beyond smiled at her. Oh, he was sure she was probably still a little _annoyed _with him, but hopefully not angry. That would ruin what he had planned for her later on tonight. She _had _to be at least on neutral terms with him in order for that to work out.

Beyond proceeded to turn a few of the lights on in the house, illuminating the darkness that had previously been there. Looking out the window, he saw that the sun was just dipping below the horizon now. He smirked to himself. The kids would be coming out soon and they would all go door to door trick-or-treating. Good thing he'd remembered to stock up on Hallowe'en candy a couple weeks ago.

Grabbing a fluid lighter from a cabinet drawer, Beyond took it with him outside and carefully lit each candle in the pumpkins outside. When they were all lit, he went back inside and turned on the porch light so the kids would know that his and Naomi's house was fair game for trick-or-treating tonight.

Noticing that the knife was still on the floor, Beyond chuckled as his mind replayed the scene of Naomi falling right on her ass and picked it up as he went back into the kitchen. He was putting the lighter back in the drawer just as Naomi walked by. She noticed the pumpkins lit up outside and the porch light on, smiling at the thought of their first Hallowe'en together as she slipped her boots off and left them by the door.

Beyond heard her as she walked into the kitchen behind him and turned around. "Hey," he smiled, waving the knife nonchalantly.

Naomi then slightly frowned at that. "Beyond, why do you still have that?" she gestured to the knife.

"Oh, well I thought it would just make a cool prop with my costume when the kids came by tonight!"

Naomi couldn't tell whether or not he was joking with that grin on his face, but she _really _hoped he was. Nevertheless...

"Beyond, please wash that off and put it away. The last thing I need is for the LAPD to come here on a call about a man with a dangerous weapon scaring kids."

God, if that happened and the office got word of it - which she just _knew _it would - she would _never _hear the end of it from her co-workers and bosses.

Beyond sighed and pouted. "Okay, okay. Fine, I'll put it away." He turned the water on from the sink and washed the fake blood off the knife before drying it and placed it back in the block on the countertop. "Killjoy..." he muttered.

Ignoring that last comment, Naomi took her purse off while Beyond's back was to her and set it on the island. Reaching into it, she pulled out his wrapped gift and held it behind her back as she waited for him to turn around.

When Beyond was finished, he dried his hands off on a towel and turned around to face his fiancée. He was about to ask her a question when he noticed her hiding something behind her back. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Whatcha got there?" he pointed.

Naomi smiled at him. "Oh, just a little surprise for you."

Beyond's face lit up with delight, almost like a child's. "Really?! Oh wow, what did you get me?!" he clapped his hands together and bounced a bit on his feet.

Naomi chuckled. "Something I know you'll love."

Moving a hand out in front of her, Naomi held the gift out for Beyond to take. Excitedly, he accepted it with great enthusiasm and began tearing the wrapping to shreds. Naomi laughed softly, knowing that he loved surprises almost as much as he loved her.

"Ooh, what is it, what is it, what _is it_?" he muttered just before he got the rest of the wrapping off. When he did and he saw what was inside, his jaw dropped and eyes widened. Gasping, he looked at Naomi and briefly struggled to speak. "N-Naomi, this is-!"

"The unrated director's cut of _Natural Born Killers_," she finished for him with a smile. "You didn't have it, so... I just figured I would pick you up a copy of it."

"My God," he said in amazement, running his fingers over the plastic wrapping protecting the DVD case. "I can't believe just how much I used to _love _this movie..."

Naomi grinned, clearly knowing something he didn't. "There's something else, too."

Beyond glanced over at her, quirking a brow.

Naomi nodded at the case. "Go ahead, open it up."

Still in shock at the gift, Beyond carefully ripped off the plastic and slowly opened the case as if it were sacred treasure. Briefly looking at the two discs inside, he was much more interested in the forty-four-page booklet on the left side of the case.

"Holy shit," he gasped. "That is so _cool_!"

Taking it out of the case, he set the case down on the island and flipped open to the first page in the booklet. What he found there nearly made him squeal in delight.

"O-Oh my _God_!" he exclaimed loudly.

The very first page had a message on it and had even been signed as proof by the film's director himself, Oliver Stone. He read the message aloud, just barely able to contain himself.

"'Dear Beyond, your fiancée recently told me about how much of a fan of this movie that you are and I was very happy to hear that! It's one of those movies of mine that's always had a pretty divided audience due to its controversial content; those who love it and those who hate it, and I'm glad to know you're on the former side rather than the latter! Ha ha ha! When she said that your birthday was coming up this month, she also asked if I could sign a copy of the director's cut edition of _NBK _as a present for you, to which I eagerly responded yes. So, here it is: my gift from me, Oliver Stone, to you, Beyond Birthday. Have a very happy birthday this Hallowe'en and a happy wedding, as well! Sincerely, Oliver Stone.'"

Beyond's hands shook as he finished the message, rereading it a few times over again as if making sure that it was really there. Slowly looking over at Naomi, he opened his mouth to speak but found that he wasn't able to. He tried it a few more times before he was able to get the right words out.

"N-Naomi... how did...? When did you...?" he stuttered out.

Naomi laughed. "Well, I remembered that that was your favorite movie a few weeks back while I was at work, and since your birthday was coming up at the end of this month and we didn't have it here at the house, I just thought I would get it for you."

"Y-Yeah, but... how did you get _Oliver Stone _to sign this?!" he exclaimed incredulously, gesturing to the booklet in his hands. "I mean, you don't just coincidentally bump into Oliver Stone of all people on the street and strike up a conversation with him!"

Naomi just shrugged. "I made a few calls here and there. I was able to get him on the phone one day and we even talked for a little bit, and at some point I mentioned you and... well, you know the rest."

She just smiled at him. Beyond blinked back, not sure what to say to that. He suddenly wondered if his favorite film director thought that his name was weird and if it was just a prank, but it seemed like Naomi had really convinced him that she was telling the complete truth.

"Happy birthday, Beyond," she said cheerfully.

Beyond dropped the booklet next to the case on the island and embraced her tightly, kissing her passionately and not allowing her to protest due to the makeup on his face. Naomi thought about pushing him away and ordering him to go wash it off yet again, but she figured that she could just let him off the hook this time; it _was _his birthday, after all. She just closed her eyes and wound her arms around his neck, tilting her head to the side as he deepened the kiss.

After a few moments, they broke apart for air, both panting slightly. Beyond brushed his gloved thumb over Naomi's pale cheek, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Naomi, I... I just don't know what to say," he shook his head. "I mean, I completely forgot that it even _was _my birthday today, and then you come home with the best fucking present anyone's ever gotten me! Seriously, how am I ever gonna pay you back?!"

Naomi chuckled, leaning forward to kiss him once more before placing her lips against his ear. "Well, for starters..." she began in a low, sultry voice.

Beyond licked his own lips, smirking as his hands slowly began making their way down to her jean clad ass. He could tell that his libido was beginning to spike and he was already starting to feel a bit hot.

Naomi couldn't resist teasing him, even though she'd originally planned not to. "...you can go into the bathroom and wash that damn makeup off your face."

The very sensual moment for Beyond was shattered into a million pieces when Naomi said that and he quickly pulled away from her, gaping with wide eyes.

"How... How could you...?" he began before pouting like a child. "Oh, that's so _cruel_...!"

Naomi laughed. "Well, consider that payback for that scare you gave me when I got home earlier."

"Oh no," Beyond shook his head defiantly, "scaring someone and getting them all worked up only to leave them helpless are two totally different things _entirely_! Hell, they don't even fall into the same _category _as each other! There's a good fright and then there's just plain old being mean."

Naomi just shrugged as she walked past him to get herself a glass of water. "Guess you're just gonna have to take care of that yourself, then," she mused aloud as she dropped a pair of ice cubes into a drinking glass and filled it with water from the sink tap. She smirked evilly at him as she turned around to face him.

"But... the kids are gonna be coming soon!" Beyond protested childishly, gesturing to the front door. "I can't just leave them out there begging for candy while I'm in the bathroom jerking myself off! What the hell kind of neighbor would I be if I did that, huh?!"

"A pretty desperate one," Naomi chuckled before sipping at her water. "Hmm, what'll it be, then: candy or masturbation?"

Beyond stared at her for a moment longer before rolling his eyes and half-heartedly storming off to get the candy out. "Fine then, I'll just keep the makeup and costume on and hand candy out to the kids!" he announced decisively from their bedroom as he opened up the closet door and searched for said candy. He briefly poked his head out from the room to glare at his fiancée. "At least _they'll _appreciate me, unlike a certain _someone _in this house!"

Naomi laughed at that, almost choking on her water as it went down her throat. Beyond saw this and smirked as he went back to rummaging through their closet.

_Serves you right, _he thought.

After a few more moments of fumbling around and swearing, Beyond finally located the candy and took it out of the closet. It was all in what looked like a hollowed out zombie head, and he sifted through the candy inside to make sure it was all there. Satisfied, he shut the closet door and walked out of the bedroom to make his way to the front door.

"Hmm, let's see here," he murmured mostly to himself as he looked through the zombie head's contents. "Kit-Kats? Check. Snicker's? Check. Hershey's? Check. M&M's? Check." He then smirked to himself and made one last comment just to see if Naomi was paying attention to him. "Razor blades and rat poison? _Double_ check."

Naomi had truthfully been partially paying attention to what Beyond was saying, but her head whipped around at that last part. Her eyes were wide and her lips were slightly parted in incredulity.

Beyond laughed at the look she gave him, and then frowned when it turned into more of a scowl. "Oh for fuck's _sake_, Naomi, I'm just kidding! God, it's called a sense of humor..." he muttered as he walked to the door.

Naomi shook her head and sipped more of her water. _Why I decided to marry you, I have no idea... _she thought.

"Shit!" Beyond suddenly exclaimed, setting the candy down by the door and running back to their bedroom.

Naomi quirked a brow in curiosity. "What?"

"Almost forgot the final touch to the kids' Hallowe'en experience!" he grinned.

She sighed, only being able to imagine what he meant by that.

A few minutes later, Beyond came back with a portable CD player and strode by Naomi, humming something to himself. She recognized it almost instantly, but she couldn't quite put a name to it for some reason. Damn it, what the hell _was _it...?

She got her answer not even a minute later when loud, eerie music began playing from the porch out front; it sounded quite identical to what Beyond had just been humming earlier. She recognized the song playing as the main theme to the original _Halloween _movie from 1978 composed by John Carpenter, who had also co-written and directed it. Her eyes narrowed. Was Beyond _trying_ to scare the kids away tonight? Still, though, a part of her found it very amusing... not that she would ever admit it, though.

Beyond came back into the house and shut the door behind him, turning around and surprised to see Naomi just staring at him. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she tapped a foot in a somewhat irritated tone.

"What?" Beyond asked innocently.

"Music from _Halloween_?" she asked. "Really?"

Beyond chuckled, shrugging as he began to walk over to her. "Hey, if they want their candy then they damn well better _work _for it! I'm not just handing out those bullshit little 'mini sized' bars and crap like that; this is the real deal here! Our neighbors can be cheapasses and screw the kids over with baby sized portions and bad decorations outside their houses if they want, but _I _for one," he put a hand on his chest reverently, "appreciate this glorious holiday and all that it stands for: dressing up however you want, getting a shitload of candy and, the best part in my opinion, scaring the living _hell _out of everyone else!"

This time, Naomi wasn't able to hide her expression of humor and laughed at his words as he finally reached her and took her into his arms. "Wow, Beyond, I _never_ would have guessed that last one," she rolled her eyes sarcastically with a chuckle.

"Wow, are you _still _pissed about that?" he asked with a pout. "Goddamn it, woman, I said I'm sorry! Doesn't that mean _anything_ to you?"

Naomi smirked up at him, cupping his cheek and bringing his face closer to her own. "Oh, it does. It's just... I need a little _more _than that to really be sure that you meant it. You know, something... tangible. _Concrete_, if you will."

Beyond's eyes shone with passion as he leaned in even closer to her, brushing his lips over hers. "Concrete, huh?" he purred, purposely pressing his hips up against her own and taking hold of her waist possessively. "You mean, like... _hard evidence_?" he asked meaningfully whilst grinding against her.

He was rewarded with a sharp inhale of breath from the dark haired woman in his arms. "Y-Yeah," she nodded. "Something like that. But I need to _see _it with my own eyes first."

She then reached down between them and gripped him through the colorful pants he was wearing, causing him to groan and involuntarily buck his hips into her touch. She smirked, knowing she now had an advantage she could use.

"Getting the picture?" she asked sultrily.

Beyond nodded, eyes half lidded and his voice husky as he leaned forward once more. "Oh yeah, baby. I'm gettin' the picture all right, and it's a pretty _big _one, too."

Naomi began to chuckle right before she was cut off by smooth, pale pink lips covering her own in a rough yet passionate kiss. She moaned into it as he tilted his head for better access, sliding his tongue into her mouth. It sought out her own and she couldn't resist, winding her arms around his neck and practically melting into his touch as she returned the caress. They moaned into each other's mouths as Beyond brought his hands up to run through her long, straight black hair.

After a few more moments of tongue wrestling, Beyond withdrew from Naomi's mouth only to begin kissing down her jawline and across to her neck. She angled her head to aid him and he rewarded her by kissing and sucking up and down the tender, sensitive pale skin. His hands roamed down her lower back before cupping her backside, causing her to mewl and grip his hair. Smirking into Naomi's neck, Beyond began slowly grinding his hips against hers while simultaneously kissing her neck and kneading the firm yet soft flesh of her ass through her jeans under his hands.

"B-Beyond..." she whispered, gasping as his arousal pressed up against her sensitive inner thigh.

"Naomi..." he whispered back to her in between kisses.

He was just about to take things to the next level when there was a knock at the door followed by a high pitched "Trick or treat!"

Beyond growled, removing his face from Naomi's neck and growling at the door. Cockblocked by a bunch of _kids_? Really?!

_Where's that knife when I need it...?_

Naomi's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "You should probably go get that," she whispered to him, cupping his cheek once more and making him face her. "After all, you don't want the kids to leave without their treats, now do you?"

He smirked. "Mm, no, I certainly wouldn't want _that _to happen. They might not decide to come back next year and then we won't have the scariest house in the whole neighborhood anymore."

Naomi nodded, leaning forward to give him a quick kiss before taking a step backward. She gestured to the door. "Well, what are you waiting for, Beyond? Gonna answer the door or not?"

Beyond rolled his eyes in mock annoyance and walked toward the door. "Yes, honey dearest." He smirked to himself as he picked up the plastic zombie head by its handle and stepped in front of the door, gripping the knob.

_I'm surprised she didn't say anything about the makeup this time when I kissed her, _he thought. _Maybe she likes it on me more than she wants to admit...?_

Smiling at this thought, Beyond put on his act as the neighborhood's "serial killer clown" and opened the door to greet the small, young group of trick-or-treaters before him.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Beyond sighed heavily and plopped down on the couch in the living room. Damn, he hadn't expected that many kids to come tonight! Still, it was fun to scare them before rewarding them with candy for their valiant efforts. If there was a "Scariest House in the Neighborhood" competition where he and Naomi lived, he didn't doubt that they would have easily won. He'd never really considered himself great with kids, but even <em>he <em>had to admit that he'd enjoyed the whole trick-or-treating experience from his end tonight.

Cracking his neck, he stood up and stretched just as Naomi came in.

"Finally done?" she asked with a smile.

He smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, they're all gone now. Those kids are gonna have sugar highs for _weeks_!"

Naomi chuckled. "Sounds like a certain _someone_ we know..."

It didn't even take Beyond a second to register what his fiancée had just said. He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "God, if L were here, then those kids wouldn't have even had any candy to eat at _all_! Hell, he's worse than _I _am!"

"Speaking of which, why don't you give him a call?" Naomi suggested. "It's _his_ birthday today too, after all."

Beyond slapped his forehead, groaning. "Shit, that's right! Sometimes, I forget we're twins."

"Well, you might want to do it soon," Naomi checked a clock hanging on the wall nearby before glancing back at Beyond. "He's sixteen hours ahead of us, after all."

He just sighed heavily and shook his head. "No, it's not gonna make a difference now. It's already the first day of November there, anyway." He then looked up at his lover. "Did _you _call him at all this week?"

Naomi nodded. "Yeah, yesterday while I was in traffic, actually."

Beyond's face lightened up a bit. "Oh. Well, now I don't feel so bad about it!"

"Well, still, I think it would mean a _lot _to him if his little brother gave him a call for a belated birthday wish."

"'Little brother' by seven _minutes_," Beyond retorted.

Naomi laughed at that. "That _still_ means you're younger, though."

"You're not helping any, you know that?" Beyond complained. He then moved forward to wrap his arms around Naomi, pouting for a moment more before softly kissing her on the lips. He moved back and smirked at her. "All right, fine, I'll call him before I go to bed tonight. But first, you have to watch _Natural Born Killers _with me."

Naomi sighed heavily. "Why did I just _know_ you were going to say something like that to me...?"

"Oh, come on!" Beyond implored. "It's got sex, drugs, violence, coarse language, general criminal activity... what's not to like about it? You've never even _seen _it before; how can you just judge it at first sight?"

Naomi thought about it for a moment before eventually giving in. "Okay, fine; I'll watch your movie with you. But you have to _promise _me that you'll call L as soon as it's done!"

"All right, it's a deal then!" Beyond said happily as he started to walk away. "I'm gonna go grab a shower real quick before we start, and before you say anything, yes, I'm going to wash the makeup off of my face while I'm in there."

Naomi laughed heartily and watched her fiancée disappear into the bathroom. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen, muttering to herself, "What am I going to do with you?" while retrieving two bowls from a cabinet. She then opened up the pantry cabinet to get two bags of popcorn - a bag of regular popcorn for herself and a bag of caramel flavored popcorn for Beyond - before setting them down on the counter. She put her bag in the microwave and ripped open Beyond's to dump it in his bowl.

When the microwave beeped, she took the bag out and opened it up to release the hot steam inside. She then poured it all into her bowl before tossing the bags out into the trash, the combination of paper and unpopped kernels making a loud rustling noise as she did so. Taking both bowls in her hands, she went into the living room to set them down on the couch and went back in to fetch two bottles of beer from the refrigerator. Setting them down on the coasters on the glass coffee table in front of the couch, Naomi sat down and ate a few pieces of her popcorn while she waited for Beyond to get out of the shower.

A few minutes later, Beyond emerged from the bathroom, all traces of his spirited appearance from earlier now completely gone. He was wearing his usual attire: long blue jeans and a long sleeved white T-shirt. _Exactly _like his brother.

Padding over to the kitchen island, Beyond placed the booklet back in the DVD case before bringing the whole thing with him over to the TV in the living room. He knelt down to turn on the DVD player, open it up, place the disc inside and then close it before standing back up. Coming back to the couch, he turned on the TV with the remote on the table beside him as he sat down.

He looked down to see two bowls of popcorn between him and Naomi on the couch, noticing the bottles of beer on the coffee table as well. He turned to grin at her.

"Oh Naomi, you _shouldn't _have."

"Well, we _are _watching a movie tonight, so..." she trailed off.

Beyond smiled at her before leaning over to give her a quick kiss. He then retrieved both of their beers from the coffee table, keeping one while handing her the other. "Well, I think it's a _lovely _idea," he commented.

Naomi smiled back and took a sip of her beer as the DVD got to the main menu. She unconsciously moved over on the couch to the point where she was right up against him, leaning her head down on his shoulder. Beyond kissed her forehead and put an arm around her own shoulder before pressing the play button on the remote to start the movie.

* * *

><p>Almost two hours later, they were watching the ending to the movie. Naomi's legs were stretched out on the couch, Beyond rubbing her feet to help her unwind a bit from the long day. As the ending credits began to roll, Beyond glanced over at his fiancée and smirked.<p>

"So, what do you think?" he asked. "Like it?"

Naomi nodded with a smirk of her own. "I have to admit, it was a lot better than I thought it was going to be."

"Yeah?" Beyond's grin grew. "What was your favorite part?"

Naomi thought about that for a moment. "I really liked it when Mickey and Mallory got married on the bridge around the beginning and did the 'blood bond' thing with the knife. It was kind of... romantic, in a weird sort of way. What was yours?"

"That prison riot near the end!" Beyond bounced in his seat a bit. "Oh, that was _so _good!"

Naomi rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Beyond, that part wasn't even _realistic_! The prison would've been _completely _locked down at that point, and even more than that, how did all the prisoners get those knives and guns out of nowhere?"

"It wasn't _supposed _to be realistic, Naomi!" Beyond argued in defense of his all-time favorite film. "That's why it's so awesome! There's a lot of hidden stuff in the movie you'll probably catch if you go back and watch it a second time, you know."

"Really?" Naomi questioned, smirking up at him from her end of the couch. "And just where did you get that information from?"

Beyond scoffed, looking down at her in an expression of mock arrogance. "The Internet."

Naomi threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she threw her hands up in the air as if accepting defeat. "I forgot that everything on the Internet is completely true..."

Beyond then pouted in response. "It was from a _very_ reliable website!"

Naomi rolled her eyes, chuckling as she sat up on the couch. "Sure it was," she muttered as she reached into her pocket. She pulled something out and handed it over to Beyond.

He quirked a brow at her before he looked down and saw what it was: her cell phone. He gazed back up at her and frowned. "Damn it, I thought you would've forgotten by now..." he muttered.

Naomi smiled and shook her head. "Nope. I held up my end of the bargain, now it's time for yours. Call him, Beyond."

Beyond opened his mouth to retort, but closed it when he couldn't think of anything witty to come back with. He just scowled at her as he flipped open the phone and looked for L's number in Naomi's contacts section. "Fine, I'll call the bastard," he gritted through his teeth.

Naomi chuckled and moved a bit closer, making sure it was actually L that Beyond would be talking to.

Beyond noticed this and briefly looked up from the phone's screen to give her a questioning look. "What, you don't trust me?"

Naomi shook her head. "Oh, it's not that; I just want to make sure that you actually call him and wish him a happy birthday rather than telling him to fuck off like I think you might. And if you _do _decide to do that, I'll make you call him _again _and apologize for being mean to him _before _you wish him a happy birthday."

He just smirked before looking back down at the screen. "You know me too damn well."

Getting to L's number, he was about to hit the call button when he got an idea. _Oh yeah, that'll definitely be more fun, _he thought with a small smirk on his face.

Naomi caught the look and frowned a bit. It utterly _reeked _of deviousness and prankish behavior; it was a look she knew all too well.

...Still, though, she had to admit that she also liked it.

Typing in a long, untraceable number onto the phone's keypad, Beyond finally hit the call button before putting the receiver up to his ear. He waited for a few moments before L answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" he asked tentatively. "Who is this?"

Beyond smiled to himself before putting on his best disguised salesman voice. "Hello, is this Mr. Ryūzaki Rue? Are you satisfied with your current cable provider? If not, might I interest you in a special, limited time offer that my company is doing for all of our new customers?"

Naomi held a hand up to her mouth so L wouldn't hear her laughing from the other end of the line. Beyond caught sight of this and winked at her.

There was a brief pause from the other end. "...Beyond, I know it's you."

Beyond just laughed out loud at that, snickering into the phone still up to his ear. "I take it that that's a 'no,' then?"

L sighed deeply in annoyance, so much so that Beyond could actually clearly imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose all the way over there in Japan. "Beyond, unless you have something _extremely _important to tell me or you've made a major breakthrough in the Stevenson case, I suggest you hang up now before I begin losing my patience."

Beyond just chuckled at that, quite used to the (mostly) empty threats that his brother shot his way. "Oh, it's always work, work, _work _with you! God, haven't you ever seen _The Shining _before? 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.' You need to take a day off or something!"

"Justice does not 'take a day off,' as you put it," L replied quite seriously.

"Oh, _excuse me_, Batman! I must have somehow forgotten that you were the ultimate symbol of justice and good in this cold, dark world! How did that line go again? Oh, yeah: You're the hero this world deserves, but just not the one it needs right now. I paraphrased that a bit, but you get the general idea."

L growled softly from the other end. "Are you finished with the pop culture references yet, you damned cinephile?"

"Are you finished with the dozen cases you're probably working on right now even as we speak, you fucking workaholic?" Beyond retorted.

L was silent on the other end.

Beyond smirked at his little victory, but it was short lived when he glanced to the side at Naomi - who was just about in stitches at that particular point in time - he remembered just why he'd called his brother in the first place. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck in a somewhat embarrassed manner.

"Uh, listen L... the real reason I called you is, uh... to, um..." he trailed off.

L waited a moment on the other end. "To what?" he eventually asked.

Beyond sighed deeply, mentally taking his pride and quickly killing it with a shot to the head. "I called you," he gritted through his teeth as he eyed Naomi, "to wish you a happy birthday. There, I fucking said it."

Naomi smiled in triumph and gave him a thumbs-up. He just rolled his eyes and waited for his brother to reply.

"...Well, that was rather... unexpected of you, Beyond," said L, Beyond almost able to _see _the smirk in his voice over the phone. "I never really took you for the sentimental type."

Beyond bristled. "Shut the hell up, you insomniac bastard. Naomi made me do it, so don't get so fucking full of yourself."

He felt a light punch to his right arm and winced, glancing over at Naomi with an eyebrow raised. She narrowed her eyes at him for throwing her under the bus like that and he winced once more, but not because of the punch; God, Naomi could be _scary _when she got pissed off. Rubbing his arm, he just gazed straight ahead to avoid making direct eye contact with his fiancée, who was clearly in a foul mood.

"While I do appreciate the sentiment, Beyond, might I remind you that here in this time zone it is now almost an entire _day _after our birthdays?"

Beyond scoffed. "You know, I didn't _have_ to call you or anything..."

"Your earlier statement about Naomi making you do so tells me otherwise," L countered.

"...Okay, so maybe I _did _have to call you, but... fuck, you get it!"

L couldn't help but softly chuckle at that. "Yes, I believe I do. Was that all, Beyond?"

Beyond was about to say "yes" to that before remembering that L wasn't the only one in Japan right now. "How are Light and Watari doing?"

"They're good," L responded, a twinge of happiness in his voice, "thank you for asking."

"Yeah, uh... no problem," Beyond coughed into his hand. He then got a devious idea and smiled evilly. "So, did Light give you a really _special _birthday present last night?"

A moment of silence. "Glad to see that your sense of humor is the same as always, Beyond: childish and unoriginal."

Beyond practically cackled into the phone. "Oh, come on! I'm just trying to piss you off, is all! What's the harm in that?"

"Oh yes, and I regret to say that you are doing a _very _efficient job at it," L growled again. "Now, are you _quite _finished yet? I have work to get back to. Speaking of which, _you _do as well, if you even remember what the word 'work' really means."

Beyond rolled his eyes so hard that he thought they would go into the back of his head and never come back out again. Being related by blood to the world's greatest detective certainly had its fair share of pros and cons; the con he particularly disliked the most was the fact that L expected him to keep up with his workaholic pace and speed of going through cases. Well, that and the fact that he constantly found L up his ass about getting them done.

"Yes, my cruel task master, I know what that word means. I also know what the word 'fun' means, unlike _you_."

"Good_bye_, Beyond," L gritted through his teeth before closing the call.

"I love you too, my dear identical twin sibling!" Beyond chuckled as L hung up on him.

Snapping the phone shut, Beyond dropped it onto Naomi's lap and crossed his arms over his chest childishly.

"There," he proclaimed. "Happy now?"

"Yep," Naomi smiled as she leaned over to kiss her dark haired lover. "It's so _cute_ seeing the both of you arguing. God, you two really _do_ love each other after all!"

Beyond scoffed at that. "Just because he is my brother does _not _necessarily mean that I love him; I tolerate him to the fullest extent possible, and _then _some."

Naomi just chuckled as she stood up, not believing him for even a moment. "Right, that's what all brothers say about each other."

She began walking away and Beyond followed her with his dark eyes. "Going somewhere?" he asked, quirking a brow.

Naomi glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Gonna grab a shower; been stuck in these damn clothes all day." She grimaced when she finished that sentence but then gave a small smile to compliment the next one. "See you in bed?"

Beyond smirked knowingly. "Yeah, sure."

Naomi nodded and closed the bathroom door behind her as she entered it. The smirk remained on Beyond's face even as he stood up to dump out the kernels of popcorn in the trash, putting them in the sink before grabbing the empty beer bottles and tossing them out as well. Oh, he would see her in bed, all right.

His smirk only grew as he entered the bedroom and planned yet _another_ surprise for his lovely fiancée. However, he had a feeling that she would like this one a _lot _more than the last one he pulled on her.

* * *

><p>Around ten minutes later, Naomi emerged from the bathroom with a white towel around her waist. A second was in her hand, drying off her hair that was still damp from the shower. Since Beyond had turned out the lights throughout the house due to the fact that they were going to bed, she didn't see the small object on the floor until the sole of her bare foot landed upon it.<p>

She halted in place, brows drawing together in confusion as she looked down at the floor. She lifted her foot up off the floor and looked at the underside of it, seeing something sticking to it. She gently removed it and brought it up to eye level for closer examination and was surprised to see that it was the shape and texture of a rose petal.

Looking down at the floor ahead of her, she noticed that there was a trail of several dozen more of the petals leading to the bedroom door which, she also noted, was closed. Quirking a brow in both confusion and curiosity, she followed the path of red to the closed door, putting her hand on the knob.

She was about to turn it when a sudden thought went through her mind. _What if he's just trying to scare me again? It _is _still Hallowe'en, after all._

He wouldn't _really _do that to her... would he? He could be a jackass and all over the place, sure, but would he really stoop _that _low just for a scream from her? She really hoped not. In the end, her love for the man won out against what could have possibly been her better judgment against the situation and she decided to open the door. Still, though, if he pulled another prank on her again then she'd make _damn_ sure to punish him for it.

Preparing herself for the worst behind the closed door, Naomi took a deep breath as she turned the knob to open it up. "Beyond," she began, "I swear to God, if you're being an ass again, I'm gonna-"

Her words were abruptly cut off when she saw what - or who, rather - lay before her on their bed. Reclining back on the bed was Beyond, naked body situated comfortably on the soft mattress. Several rose petals were stuck in his hair and covered his body, and when Naomi looked down, she flushed a deep shade of red when she saw that his groin was obscured from view by a small pile of the petals atop it.

The room was dimly lit, the only source of light in it being some scented candles strategically arranged throughout the small space for just enough illumination for the two of them to see each other by. What had to be probably more than a hundred rose petals littered the floor, contrasting perfectly with the soft, white carpet underneath them. The whole scene to Naomi was just beautiful, and when Beyond smiled up at her from the bed, it only got better.

He slowly stood up, most of the petals falling off of his body as he made his way over toward the woman he loved. Naomi was frozen in place as Beyond took her into his arms, still smiling at her as he cupped her cheek. She knew he had a bit of a romantic side to him, but _this_? This was just... _unprecedented_.

"God, you look so beautiful," he commented.

Naomi swallowed hard, raising her shaking arms up to wind them around his pale neck and not even noticing when the towel that had previously been in her hand fluttered to the floor with a soft thump. "B-Beyond..." she stuttered.

No more words were necessary as Beyond closed the last few remaining inches between them with a soft, tender kiss. As it usually tended to do when he kissed her like this, Naomi's body turned to jelly at the feel of those warm lips on hers. God, he'd always been such a good kisser...

Slowly, the kiss intensified, drawing the both of them in. Beyond tilted his head to the side for better access as he tightened his hold on Naomi's slim waist, sliding his tongue in between her parted lips and into her mouth. Naomi's knees nearly buckled at the familiar sensation and she had to steady herself by holding Beyond closer to her with her arms still around his neck. She allowed the hot muscle into her mouth and sighed as it began curling and moving within her equally hot cavern.

By this point, Naomi's soft yet firm breasts were pressing fully up against Beyond's bare chest, a small shiver of delight going through him at the feeling. Without much of his actual permission but not really wanting to deny them either, his hands slowly slid down to Naomi's hips as his thumbs slipped under the towel still there. As their lips and tongues meshed together, Beyond unwound the towel from Naomi's waist and threw it to the side.

Pulling Naomi even closer to him, Beyond ran the fingers of one hand through her long dark hair while the other held her like a vise around her lower back. She responded hungrily, caressing the back of his neck and splaying her fingers out over his thin but toned chest. They finally parted for air a few moments later, panting heavily and looking deeply into each other's eyes; they saw nothing but lust and love for each other there, and they both knew what they wanted.

It was Beyond who took the initiative, and without any prior warning to her or thinking twice about it, he picked Naomi up by her backside and began carrying her over to the bed. She gasped at this sudden move, but smirked into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist nonetheless. She always enjoyed it when he took the lead like this.

Gently setting her down on the mattress underneath him, Beyond spread out on top of Naomi and cupped both of her cheeks in his hands, going in for another kiss. She sighed in pleasure and happily reciprocated, eyes closing at the feel of his mouth and tongue molding with her own. They just lay there for several minutes, slowly kissing and caressing each other.

At some point, Beyond wanted more and communicated this by kissing and nibbling along Naomi's throat and jaw, making his way to her neck. She understood what he wanted and gladly gave it to him, tilting her neck to allow him access. Brushing her damp hair out of the way, he leaned in to rain dozens of kisses, suckles and nips to her long, graceful neck. She moaned in response, bucking her hips up against him as she gasped.

Beyond sharply inhaled and put his lips up to her ear. "You know, I'm trying to go slow for you here, but if you keep doing that..." he warned with a smirk.

Trying to regain her breathing, Naomi just nodded in response, trying to keep her hips down.

Beyond slowly licked at the shell of her ear as if it were candy, sucking on the earlobe and nibbling on the outside. "Just lie back, relax," he whispered soothingly as he kissed down to her shoulder and collarbone. "This is all just for you..."

Naomi sighed loudly and licked her lips as Beyond kissed down the middle of her chest until he got between her breasts. Moving over to one, he ran his tongue over the hardened nipple before taking it into his mouth and suckling at it. Moaning and arching her back off the bed, Naomi grasped the sheets beneath her tightly in her hands.

"B-Beyond," she gasped breathlessly.

He smirked against her flesh as he continued sucking and gently nibbling the bud, a hand reaching over to the opposite one to fondle it. Giving the breast in his mouth one last kiss, Beyond switched nipples and made sure to give each one an equal amount of attention. Naomi was now panting heavily as Beyond kissed and fondled her, unable to think of much more right now than what he was doing.

A little while later, he began kissing and licking down her chest, hands running down her sides as he made his way down to her waist. His eyes flicked up to hers and he had to smile when he saw her panting and flushed, anxious as to what he was planning on doing. He reassured her by rubbing his thumbs against her hipbones and gently spread her thighs, nuzzling down between her legs and inhaling her alluring scent.

Lifting her hips a bit, Beyond wrapped his hands around Naomi's inner thighs and moved forward to begin kissing and licking her most sensitive area. Naomi cried out as soon as he did this and immediately gripped the thick head of black hair in between her legs and tickling her thighs. Her toes curled as his tongue thrust, curled and swirled around her with loving, attentive fervency. Her head went straight back into the pillow and she released breathy moans as she unconsciously pushed herself into his mouth.

She jumped when he licked at the swollen little nub of her clit before gently nipping at it. Purring, he kissed and sucked on the petal-like folds of flesh that framed her entrance, wanting to make her cum now. Naomi couldn't help wrapping her thighs around Beyond's head as his tongue moved in and out of her, circling and tracing mindless patterns on her as he did so. God, but did that feel absolutely _amazing_.

Soon, she could feel her climax rushing towards her and she pulled on his hair as her abdomen and thighs tightened warningly.

"B-Beyond," she moaned. "Beyond! _A-Aah_!"

Her body arched and she saw white as she was overcome by her orgasm and her hips bucked into Beyond's mouth uncontrollably. He moaned as she came and delved into her moist heat with his tongue, loving her taste as always. He continued to slowly lick and kiss her there as she came down from her high, fingers stilling in his hair and going limp as the last aftershocks of her orgasm ebbed away.

Lowering her hips to the bed, Beyond kissed and massaged her inner thighs before crawling up her chest, kissing it as he did so. Reaching her face, Beyond tilted her chin up to make her open her eyes. He slowly kissed her parted, gasping lips and licked along the bottom one, feeling her sweat covered and hot body underneath his own. He smiled as she pulled away and relaxed back on the bed.

"Well, did that make up for that little jump I gave you at the front door earlier?" he asked devilishly.

A smile slowly turned up at the corners of Naomi's kiss reddened lips. "Almost..." she said cryptically.

Raising a brow, Beyond was about to ask her what else she wanted when he suddenly found himself underneath of her, pinned to the bed as she flipped them over. She grinned down at him as she gripped his thick erection, raising her hips up to position it at her entrance. Before he could react, Naomi was slowly taking him in as she slid down him, not stopping until her thighs were directly flush up against his own.

Beyond could hardly breathe, eyes rolling back into his head as he felt her slowly enveloping him in her tight, wet heat. He gripped her hips and unconsciously pushed her a bit further down on him. Enjoying the advantage she now had over him, Naomi braced her hands on Beyond's abdomen and began rolling her hips, bringing him in and out of her tauntingly slow.

Beyond moaned and dug his fingers into her thin hips, helping her move atop him. She moaned and licked her lips as his thickness fluidly slid in and out of her, setting her veins and blood on fire. He thrust up into her as her hands pushed him down into the bed, groans and moans spilling from his lips.

Sex with Beyond was always wonderful, but tonight just felt _magical _to her, cheesy as it may have sounded. Every upward thrust of his hips seemed to take her further and further away from Earth, almost making her afraid of somehow ending up adrift in space at this rate. She arched her back as Beyond's hands slid up to cup the firm, silken mounds of her breasts, molding them beneath his hands and brushing the pads of his thumbs over her nipples.

"Mmm..." she moaned, undulating a little faster on him now.

Beyond was beginning to lose himself in his carnal urges, and eager to bring them both to completion, he quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head against her shoulder and panting loudly as he sped up. Naomi noticed the change and kissed his forehead as he moved under her, prompting her to go faster in order to keep up with the pace of his frantic thrusting.

"Naomi... hah, Naomi... oh, God," Beyond moaned out.

"Beyond... Beyond..." Naomi called in return.

The sounds of their bodies moving together as one resounded throughout the room as they drew closer and closer to completion, both wanting it as bad as each other. Beyond felt as if he were about to black out from this pace, and as he felt the pressure building up between his legs, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer than a few more seconds. He tried to warn his fiancée, but she was moaning and nearly screaming his name too loud for his voice to be heard.

Throwing back his head, he all but howled her name as his eyes squeezed shut tight and he climaxed inside of her. As soon as this happened, Naomi was quick to follow, burying her face in Beyond's nest of sweat dampened hair and moaning his name that was so familiar to her now. As her walls tightened on him, Beyond's orgasm was drawn out and he clutched her back tightly, bucking his hips up into her as his release was fully milked from him.

Both feeling quite boneless and completely spent, they collapsed back onto the bed together, Naomi lying atop Beyond as they tried to regain their breath. Beyond stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings to her, leaning forward to kiss her forehead while she planted a kiss on his chest and stroked his pectoral muscles, lying her head down on his chest and closing her eyes in content.

Minutes later, Beyond was caressing the back of Naomi's neck as a smile made its way to his face. "Damn, Naomi, that was _incredible_," he commented.

Naomi chuckled, eyes still closed. "Yeah, I honestly think that that's the best sex we've ever had."

Beyond laughed and ran his fingers through her hair, drawing her up for a kiss. They kissed sweetly before withdrawing and Naomi lay her forehead on Beyond's, their noses brushing against each other.

He was surprised to see a devious smile form on her lips and he quirked a brow. "Uh, N-Naomi?" he asked, smiling somewhat nervously.

The expression on her face only grew as she began making her way down his chest, kissing the pale skin and occasionally tasting it with her tongue. He was momentarily confused.

"Naomi, what are-?" And then, he understood. He smiled wickedly. "Oh, you are _bad_!"

Naomi chuckled before moving down below his waist and giving him what she knew he loved.

He moaned and ran a hand through her hair, eyes rolling back into his head as he allowed her to take care of him. His last thoughts before falling into a pleasure filled haze were of how the night had started off rough before slowly building up to this grand crescendo with the person he held closest to his heart.

_Happy birthday, indeed, _he thought with a smirk. _And a happy Hallowe'en, too!_

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason to me, it seems like writing het is easier than <strong>_**yaoi**_**. No idea why. And I just couldn't resist throwing in one of my personal favorite movies in here, either: **_**Natural Born Killers**_** (John Carpenter's **_**Halloween **_**also showed up here, too). If you've never seen **_**NBK **_**before and you're even **_**remotely**_** interested, seriously, watch it. It's fucking **_**awesom**_**_e_. As an informed viewer, it's pretty damn cool, but as an aspiring filmmaker and a self-proclaimed cinephile, it's just absolutely **_**amazing**_**. If you do watch it though, don't watch the theatrical version because it's shit: like Beyond did in this oneshot, make sure you get the unrated director's cut for the full experience.**

**Anyway, though, thanks for checking this fic out and happy Hallowe'en 2014 to everyone out there!**


End file.
